Blazing Hot
by Missy Muggle Witch
Summary: DMHG! Hermione's back and shes hotter than ever!Which is good but also very bad.Using Colins camera,Draco takes embarrising pictures of Hermione,and threatens to put them up.She says she'll do anything...and now shes his slave,and Ginny is Blaize's sumhow
1. FBI! Female Body Inspectors!

Blaize-ing Hot

It was the 2nd day of the new school year and Blaize and Draco had been "studying" for some time now. Now their definition for studying was totally different than most of ours. When they studied they studied girls. They were official FBI's. That is, female body inspectors. Right now they were just finishing up a list of the top 10 girls in Hogwarts, most of the girls being in year 6 or 7. This is how the list went:

10: Sally-Anne Perks

9: Susan Bones

8: Mandy Brockelhurst

7: Padma Patil

6: Hannah Abbot

5: Parvati Patil

4: Ginny Weasley

3: Lavender Brown

2: Cho Chang

1: Hermione Granger

After looong consideration they finalized the list. They were going to post the list in the boy's washroom, so other boys could see, and write comments about what they thought. One was even sent to the girl's bathroom.

They both drifted off at 2:00 a.m.

When they woke up….they found themselves…ahem…snuggled up to each other on the floor. Blaize was first to wake. Groggily he sat up and looked at his surroundings. He was revolted to find Malfoy snuggled up to him.

"Ah…man, get off you perv!" Malfoy awoke to Blaize yelling.

"Ah…shut-up!" Malfoy yelled back still practically sleeping.

"Fine, I'm taking a shower…you smell."

"Wat ever."

Blaize slowly stood up and stretched, then headed towards the bathroom. He opened the door and was hit by a cloud of steam. He just stood there waiting for it to clear up. When it had…Hermione was standing in front of the mirror applying something to her face, in a towel. He stood their admiring her curves, a wide smirk upon his lips. When Hermione turned around and saw Blaize standing there, she screamed…loud!

Malfoy woke up. "Who died?" He asked stupidly looking around the room. Then he heard voices of Blaize and Granger.

"BLAIZE!? What the FRICKEN hell! Get out."

"No." He said bluntly

Hermione reached for her wand before she remembered it was in her room.

"What the he…" Draco came up behind Blaize and stopped dead in his tracks. His jaw, he was sure was touching the ground.

Blaize turned his head around to face Malfoy "It's pretty hot in here don't you think?" He asked Malfoy, and winked. Malfoy in turn smirked. "I say, I have to agree."

Hermione watched silently. Then realized they were still looking at her.

"I SAID GET OUT!"

Now that snapped them both back to reality. And they quickly got out. Hermione was furious!

_How dare they!_

You know you like the fact that they thought you were hot.

_Shut-up! _She said to her conscience.

You know I'm right.

_Wrong_

Right

_UHHH! Get out of my head!_

Someone's in a bad mood.

Hermione made her way to the great hall and she was hungry.

"Hey guys." She said as she sat down beside Ginny, and across from Harry and Ron.

"Hi, Hermione." They all chorused.

"Most of our bloody classes are with those bloody Slytherins" Ron said, mouth stuffed with food.

Harry and Hermione groaned. "I can't wait till today's over!" Hermione said. They all stared at her.

"What?" She asked.

"You wish the day was over?!" Ron asked her incrediusly.

"Ya…so?"

"The world is coming to an end." Muttered Harry.

"O shut up you two." Rolling her eyes.

Hermione looked up and saw both Blaize and Draco looking at her just as the post came.

A tawny brown owl dropped a note on Hermione's lap. It read:

_Hey gorgeous!_

It wasn't even signed, but she had a good hunch of who it was from. She could feel the heat rise in her cheeks at the memory of the "bathroom incident" as she now called it. She slowly looked up and saw that both Malfoy and Blaize were smirking at her. She put her head in her hands and groaned.

"What's the matter?" asked Ginny.

"Uh? O, nothing, absolutely nothing." Hermione lied.

Ginny gave her the "liar, you know ill find out" look. Hermione just looked away.

The bell rang and Hermione, Harry, and Ron all headed to their first class: History of Magic, with, thank-goodness, Ravenclaws.

It passed uneventfully like usual, Ravenclaws being a studious group not much ever happened in their class. Their next class-however was Double Potions with the…you guessed it, Slytherins.

The trio headed to the cold dungeons where most seats were already taken. There were only 3 seats left. 2 beside Neville and 1 between Draco and Blaize! They totally set this up! Hermione thought furiously.

Ron was headed to the seat between Draco and Blaize but Hermione stopped him.

"Ron, no. You know there going to make you lose points."

He was going to argue, but he knew she was right.

"Fine, but if they even touch you…"

"I can handle myself Ron."

"That's 10 points for not being seated." Snape entered the classroom.

"But class hasn't…" Harry started.

"Another 5 for talking back." Snape turned his back on Harry and headed for the front of the classroom.

"Today class you will be working on the Polyjuice Potion." He looked at everyone then continued. "You will be working in 3's, so you will be working with the people at your table."

The class groaned, except that is for Blaize and Draco. They both looked like Christmas had come early.

_The whole world is out to get me! I bet they set this up too!_ Hermione thought as Snape told them they would have to meet with their partners at least twice a week. And went on to explain how it was worth 30% of their term mark.

"Go on, get started." Snape said as he sat down behind his desk and started grading papers.

"OK, well let's get started." Hermione started awkwardly.

"Blaize show her the pictures." Draco said.

_Pictures?!?_

"What pictures?" Hermione asked suddenly worried.

"These pictures." Blaize said putting 5 pictures on the table in front of her.

Hermione was frozen with shock.

"I do not do that! And I definitely don't wear those!" Hermione hissed. Pointing to a picture of her dancing like an idiot and shaking her butt at the camera wearing a lace bra, and a ridiculously short skirt that showed her butt whenever she moved. What's worse was that they were moving pictures!

The other pictures were those of: Hermione in a towel in the washroom, Hermione in lacy lingerie, lying on the bed in a models pose, Hermione sleeping in an awkward position: her knees on the bed tucked under her and her butt up in the air! And the last one was a moment from the summer, Hermione jumping off of a dock butt naked into a lake! Of course it was slightly dark but if you looked carefully you could see everything!! How on earth did they come up with those pictures? She had been at the lake with her summer fling and had one too many and was easily convinced to go skinny dipping. But there wasn't a single witch or wizard to be seen at that lake.

"Give me those!" She grabbed the pictures and started ripping them up into tiny little pieces.

"There's plenty more where that came from." Blaize said.

"Where did you get those?" She asked hysterically.

"We borrowed Collins camera, and that last one" Draco said pointing at the nude Hermione, "Lets just say we have our way's" he smirked.

"Those aren't even real." She lied.

Draco scoffed, "The rest of the school won't be able to tell either way." Draco said

"T…The rest…of the school?" She asked gulping.

"Ya, were posting them up in the school at lunch unless…"

"Unless what? Unless what?" Hermione said getting hysterical "Ill do anything! Just, please don't post them."

"Anything?" Draco asked, smirk getting even bigger.

She gulped, instantly regretting what she said. But still…

She nodded. "Anything."

"OK, meet us in the ROR at say…lunchtime?"

"Room Of Requirement?"

"Yeah."

At lunch Draco and Blaize waited for Hermione to arrive.

"You are brilliant, man!" Blaize said clapping Draco on the back.

As Hermione walked towards the Room Of Requirement after lunch she wondered what they would make her do. After coming up with several horrific ideas she decided she would rather not think about it.

Hermione, lost in her thoughts, had not noticed that her feet had already led her to her destination. Gulping, she knocked on the door. She heard Malfoy telling her to come in. Her heart pounding so loudly she thought they could probably hear it, she opened the door and entered the room to find Malfoy and Blaize grinning at her evilly.

_This can not be good_ she thought looking at them.


	2. Horrible Ideas

Horrible Ideas

_Recap:_ _"T…The rest…of the school?" She asked gulping._

"_Ya, were posting them up in the school at lunch unless…"_

"_Unless what? Ill do anything! Just, please don't post them."_

"_Anything?" Draco asked, smirk getting even bigger._

_She gulped, instantly regretting what she said. But still…_

_She nodded. "Anything."_

* * *

Hermione gulped again. "Wha…What do you want me to do?" She asked cautiously.

Their grins got even bigger.

She shivered ran down her spine, but it had nothing to do with the cold.

"We want you to be our personal slave for the rest of the year." Malfoy started

"You have to do everything we tell you and get us anything we want" Blaize continued

"And Blaize here will be staying in the head dorms for the year and since there are only two beds, you will take turns sleeping in our rooms." Malfoy finished.

Hermione's mouth was now hanging open and she was as pale as a ghost. "You have got to be kidding me!" She said after a few moments silence.

"Actually no we're not." Blaize said.

"Yes, we're actually quite serious." Malfoy said advancing on Hermione. "So will you do it or should we post the pictures?" He asked now standing right in front of Hermione who had her back pressed against the wall.

"Brilliant idea, no?" Blaize asked.

"NO!" Hermione shrieked. "Who would even think of something like that?"

"Us" They said in unison.

"Get a house elf!" Hermione going hysteric. "Why use me?" She asked desperately.

"Granger, I would have thought that was obvious, for somebody as smart as you." Malfoy said.

"You know you just complimented me, right?" Hermione was in shock. She knew it had been a bad idea to tell them she would do anything they wanted.

"Yeah."

"And Blaize IS not allowed to sleep in the heads room," She said desperately trying to find problems. "Dumbledore won't allow it!"

"Actually Dumbledore already agreed." Malfoy said.

"Has Dumbledore lost his balls?!"

"Years ago." Blaize said snickering.

Hermione sent a glare his way.

"Fine, I'll invite Harry, and Ron. And Ginny too!" She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"O, but we won't allow that!" Blaize said.

"Unless you want even more Slytherin boys to stay in the dorm, though we could probably find a place for the Weasley girl…"

"Ok, ok I get it! And no way is Ginny going to stay with you two" She said disgusted

"Then I'll sleep in the Gryffindors girl's dormitory."

"Nuh uhh, no!"

"Your still going to sleep in the Heads dorm, just one of us will be there to give you company." Draco winked.

"Fine I'll sleep on the floor!"

"You can't do that either, unless you want us to make you do something worse. Besides this punishment is actually good for you because you get to sleep with the two hottest boys in the school. Do you know how many girls would die for this opportunity?" Malfoy asked

"Ya, I do! None!"

"So do we have a deal?" Blaize asked ignoring her remark

"Holidays don't count…do they?"

"But of course!" Blaize said.

"How?" She asked. "I'll be someplace and you'll be another." She looked at Blaize and then at Draco.

"You see, we'll all be staying here or…" Blaize started.

"Or one of us will take you home." Draco finished grinning wickedly.

"Now, do we have a deal or not?" Draco asked.

Hermione was in a sort of trance.

_Holidays...Harry, Ron…their house's...the whole year…pictures… _

"Can I think about it?" Hermione asked.

Draco and Blaize looked at each other.

"No. We need our answer now. So do we have a deal?"

"but-you-we-I Ok fine" Hermione gave in reluctantly.

Draco and Blaize exchanged glances grinning. Malfoy rubbed his hands together and said "Well you can go now. We have…stuff to do."

"Oh but before you go!" Blaise stopped her. "Hand us your wand."

Hermione hesitantly pulled out her wand and handed it to him, and she watched as Blaise taped her wand twice and it let out some purple sparks and then returned to normal.

"What was that??"

"It was a binding charm, if we need you we'll just call you through this, and it's mixed with a obedience charm. If you choose not to obey us, no more magic for you!"

Hermione grabbed her wand and rushed out the door preparing to run and tell Harry and Ron everything but then stopped suddenly. She couldn't tell Harry or Ron anything, they would just beat the crap out of Malfoy and Blaize, and although they did deserve it, she couldn't let that happen. If they did Lucious Malfoy would go ballistic, and there was always the chance Malfoy and Blaize might defeat Harry and Ron, though she doubted it.

She sighed wishing that for once she had someone to tell her problem to. Then she got it. Ginny. Ginny always listened to Hermione and didn't always expect Hermione to solve all her problems. She didn't know why she hadn't thought of her right away.

Hermione ran through the halls and into the Gryffindor common room. She spotted Ginny right away, talking to Harry and Ron. _Of all the people she could be talking to she has to choose Harry and Ron! _Hermione thought sourly.

She marched up to were they were standing and dragged Ginny away pausing just long enough to say "Excuse us!" to a bewildered Harry and Ron.

She dragged Ginny out into the hall and all the way to the Head Dorms. She ignored Malfoy and Blaize, who were in the common room leaning over some sheet of parchment, even though they called out to her "How you doing Granger? What are you gonna be doing tonight? We could work on our…project" They fell over laughing. The stupid idiots.

She shut herself and Ginny in her room and cast a silencing spell.

"What was that all about?" Ginny asked with her eyebrows raised.

"That's why you're here. I gotta tell you something." Ginny sat down on the bed with her legs crossed and said "Okay. Shoot"

Hermione reached under her pillow, and handed Ginny the pictures.

Ginny taking them, was silent for a minute, than burst out laughing. She was laughing so much that she dropped the photos and started rolling around on the bed…until she fell off. Thud!

"Ow!" Ginny got up and sat back down on the bed again.

"Done yet?" Hermione asked irritably. Ginny looked at the pictures again. Big mistake. She fell over laughing again.

"_What_'s so funny?!?" Hermione yelled furiously. And she had thought Ginny would help her.

Ginny stopped laughing immediately. "Sorry Hermione, but I just don't get what's so bad about these photos. And how are they related to Blaize and Malfoy?" Ginny said calmly despite Hermione's mood.

"You wouldn't think this was so funny if Blaize and Malfoy were about to post demented photos of you around the school. And that's just the beginning! If I don't want them to paste the photos around the school, I have to be there personal slave for a year, and since there are only two beds here one of them will be sleeping with me every day! I mean talk about making me barf. And do you realize this includes holidays?" Hermione whimpered as she finished her rant.

"ARE YOU KIDDING?!" Ginny yelled,

'Finally someone to feel my pain' thought Hermione.

"YOU CONSIDER SLEEPING WITH THE TWO HOTTEST BOYS IN OUR SCHOOL A BAD THING?! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY GIRLS WOULD DIE FOR THAT CHANCE! Including me!!"

"Are you kidding me Ginny, out of all the things I just told you, that's the one thing you chose to comment on! What about the SLAVE part?!"

Ginny looked thoughtful. "Okay, okay, sorry. Well then just do something worse to them."

"Like?" Hermione said hopeful.

"Okay here's what we'll do." Ginny started "You have to dig up something really embarrassing about both of them. Get some visuals if you can. Wait till you go to there houses for the holiday's and then threaten them. Tell them you'll reveal whatever it is if they don't let you go. Simple but brilliant!"

"Why didn't I think of that? Ginny you're a lifesaver!" Hermione hugged Ginny.

"But I have to say, you're pretty lucky."

"You think I'm lucky? Has everyone lost their minds?"

"Well, I sort of like Blaize." Ginny muttered really quickly.

"You do?"

"Ya." She said turning red

"So you're prepared to do anything? To help me?"

"Totally" Ginny said.

Hermione hoped up and sprinted out of the room, leaving Ginny sitting on the bed. Hermione ran back into the room, grabbed Ginny and said "What are you waiting for? Come on!" and then ran back out. They ran down the stairs.

"Hey boys!" Hermione stood in front of the boys, and motioned with her hands for them to move apart. She and Ginny sat down in between them. Ginny, Draco, and Blaize all had confused looks on their faces.

"I have a proposition for you two."

"You do?" Ginny asked confused

"Ginny has agreed to be Blaize's slave for the year, while I'll unfortuanly still be Malfoys. So what do you think?"

"I WHAT?" Ginny shrieked, standing up. She grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her to her room."

"I did NO such thing Hermione!" She started as soon as the door was shut.

"Awe, come on Ginny It's the perfect plan!"

"NO it is not!" She said crossing her arms.

"Yes it is! You get to be with Blaize, get to know him, slleeep with him." Hermione smiled as Ginny blushed. "Maybe even get together with him, and at the same time help me gather information. Come on, you know you want to!"

Ginny smiled despite herself.

"But…" Ginny looked at Hermione who now had puppy dog eyes, "…Fine, I'll do it." Hermione walked over to Ginny and gave her a hug.

"Thanks you're the best!"

"That's what friends are for." She sighed.

"As I was saying" Hermione started when they were back on the couch, and went on to explain how instead of Hermione having to be both Blaize's and Malfoy's "slave" Ginny would take her place for being Blaize's "slave", and Hermione would just serve Malfoy.

"Its okay with me, that way I get to have her," nodding at Hermione "all to myself." Draco said smirking.

Hermione looked at him in disgust

"It's fine by me too." Blaize said

"You two have no idea what you getting your self's into." Ginny muttered to them

Blaize looked at her curiously while Hermione eyes shot daggers at her.

"What do you mean by that?" Draco asked suspiciously "And why would you agree to be Blaize's slave so easily? You realize that he's a Slytherin and you're sacrificing your whole year for Granger?"

Ginny glanced at Hermione before replying. "I assure you I didn't ask to do this, Hermione asked me to do this and being her friend I said I would."

Draco only later realized that she had avoided the question. They performed the same spell to Ginny's wand, and laid out the general guidlines. "Okay so both of you don't have any objections if Ginny is Blaize's slave instead?" Without waiting for answer she jumped up "Great! Come on Ginny, I'm sure they have…stuff to do." She said sweetly.

Once Ginny and Hermione had left, Blaize turned to Draco who looked as stunned as he felt. "What was that all about?"

Draco shook his head once as if to clear his head. "Is she crazy? She's actually giving up her social status and her year to help Granger? Sorry Blaize but if that was you I would never have done that."

"Who cares? Now we both have our own personal slaves instead of just one!"

"Just one more thing. Granger has to get permission for Weasley to stay here and another thing, me and Granger are staying in my room."

"No way!"

They kept arguing but Draco finally gave in when Blaize told Draco that if he stayed in Hermione's room he would be able to go through her stuff and embarrass her further. Not a very good reason if you ask me. But then again, they _are _guys.

Hermione led them through the halls back to the Gryffindor common room where she hugged Ginny again and said "Thanks Ginny. You're a lifesaver!" again. Then she abandoned her with Harry and Ron.

Hermione left the common room and made her way to Dumbledore's office. She told the gargoyles the password and stepped onto the revolving staircase. She knocked on the door and was told to enter. She stepped into the room and saw Professor Dumbledore sitting behind his desk.

"Um Professor Dumbledore? I was wondering if Ginny could stay in the heads dorms for the rest of the year. We're doing a sort of project and it needs a lot of time." She waited tensely for his answer.

"Go ahead Miss Granger. Though I do say. There seem to be a lot of projects going on with the heads this year. First Mr. Zambini and now Miss Weasley." He gave her a knowing smile before saying "You don't want to be late"

"Thanks professor!" she said before running out of the room and down the staircase. _Late for what _she thought as she walked. She didn't know were her feet were leading her, they seemed to have a mind of their own. They led her to the heads dorm. Well she was already here so she might as well tell Malfoy and Blaize that she had gotten permission for Ginny to stay in the heads dorm. She entered and found that Draco and Baize weren't there. Then she heard sounds coming from Malfoy's room so she headed up the stairs and into his room. She saw them fooling around and throwing stuff at each other. They stopped when she came into the room and Malfoy said "You just can't get enough of me can you? You just keep coming back for more."

Hermione rolled her eyes "Keep dreaming. I just came to tell you guys that I got permission for Ginny to stay in the heads dorms." she turned to leave.

"Hey just so you know Granger, I'll be staying in your room. Weasley and Blaize will stay in mine." Malfoy called after her

She spun around and marched back into the room "No way! You are soo not staying in my room."

"Yes I am, so get over it. You don't exactly have a choice Granger"

"That's not fair! I…" She was cut off by Malfoy who was now dangerously close to her.

"We're staying in your room Granger, so get used to it. But now technically, it's our room." Malfoy winked.

"Fine" she marched out of the room and slammed the door behind her.

Hermione's day progressed more or less normally after that. That is until it came to bedtime…

Hermione entered her room at the end of the day to find that Malfoy was already there. She sighed knowing there was nothing she could do about him. She got her night suit out of the closet and was about to go into the washroom to take a shower when she noticed Malfoy was following her.

"Im taking a shower first" Draco stated.

She turned around and stepped up to him, and since he was taller than her, she had to tilt her head back to see him properly. She took another few steps forward until he was against the wall. She put her arms around her neck and leaned in a bit. Then she kissed him. She didn't know what had come over her but she did. Then she broke away and kissed each corner of his lips. She traced her finger along his jaw and then backed away from him. She picked up her clothes and both their wands so he couldn't magic the door open and locked herself in the washroom while he was still in a daze. Outside the washroom, Malfoy jolted out of his trance. It took him about two minutes to figure out why she had kissed him.

"She tricked me!" he swore

He looked around for his wand before realizing that she had taken it. He swore again before going downstairs and grabbing Blaize's wand which he had foolishly left on the table. He went back into Hermione's room and unlocked the washroom door, but instead of opening it he went back to the door of the room and hollering "Blaize! Your wand is at the bottom of the staircase!" Hermione who hadn't turned off the shower yet, didn't hear him.

Malfoy opened the washroom door and stepped in. He found Hermione, her hair dripping wet, standing in a towel. _WOW! Does she have a hot bod or what?_

Hermione turned to him and asked "How did you get in here? Oh, wait let me guess, you borrowed Blaize's wand?"

"You tricked me!" he said ignoring her

"Yes, I did. Now will you get out? I have to change and I can't exactly do that with you in here."

"Well that's too bad." He advanced but it didn't have any affect whatsoever on Hermione who just stood twirling a lock of her hair looking bored. He grabbed her hand, which successfully stopped her from twirling her hair. Her other hand inched towards the counter where both their wands lay. Thankfully he didn't notice. Hermione grabbed her wand and swung it around so that it was pointing at Malfoy's face.

"Get out" she said in a bored voice. Draco backed away and out the door, furious at being beaten by Hermione once again. When Hermione emerged from the washroom, Draco was sitting on her bed with nothing on but a pair of shorts. _WOW! Does he have a hot bod or what?_ She thought not knowing that Malfoy had previously thought the same thing about her. _Wait. 'WHAT am I thinking?'_ she shook her head in disgust.

She walked over to the bed said "Do we _really_ have to sleep together? And no, I didn't mean it like that."

"Or do I? Everyone knows you fancy me" He smirked

"In your dreams" she rolled her eyes "actually not even in my nightmares"

"Actually in all my dreams" he smirked again. "And yes we do have to share a bed. It was part of the agreement."

"I know it was part of the agreement" she said irritably "I was just wondering if we _had_ to follow through on that part" Hermione got into her bed, careful to put herself as far away from Draco as possible, but Draco being in the middle of the bed did not help, especially since she was going to fall off the bed at the slightest movement.

"I don't have cooties Granger" Malfoy said rolling his eyes, though she didn't see this. Hermione didn't answer instead she thought of everything that had happened in just two days. _Well that's how it is at Hogwarts _she thought before drifting to sleep. Malfoy however stayed awake long into the night.

_In the morning:_

Hermione opened her eyes groggily in the morning and looked around her. She sat up slowly and then everything from last night came rushing back to her. She groaned and fell back onto her pillows. Somehow she had ended up in the middle of the bed. She just lay there for a while letting the thoughts flood her brain before getting up again to brush her teeth and to take a shower. When she got to the bathroom though, she had a surprise waiting for her. There stood Malfoy at the sink, applying shaving cream or something or other to his face. And did I mention that the only thing he was wearing was a towel and that he still had water dripping from his hair. He had obviously just gotten out of the shower and looked really hot. And that woke her up more than anything else that morning.

Cautiously she approached the sink. She wasn't going to skip brushing her teeth just because Malfoy was there. She opened the cupboard over the sink and retrieved her toothbrush. Malfoy ignored her. Just as she thought that Malfoy would leave her alone for at least the morning, he spoke.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked her smirking as if something she didn't know had happened.

"Why? Did something happen?" she asked nervously her toothbrush forgotten in her hand. He didn't answer but his smirk grew wider.

"What happened?" she asked again, her anxiety increasing by the second.

"Well…" he said dragging out his words, clearly enjoying Hermione's discomfort "… lets just say that you can't really say you don't like me after last night…"

"WHAT HAPPENED!?!" she yelled, her patience running out at the thought of the tons of things that she could have done last night.

"First cuddling up to your enemy and the person who employs you is not a very good idea. I know you like me, but I don't want to have to break your heart if you get too attached to me." He drawled. Of course this had never happened, but Hermione didn't need to know that.

Well at least cuddling up to him in the middle of the night was better than some of the things she had thought of. She could have kissed him for example. _Oh wait _she thought flinching _I __did__ do that_. It wasn't that Malfoy was a bad kisser, in fact he was actually quite good at it, but it isn't really normal to kiss your enemies unless you are forced to, and she hadn't really been forced to. She could have dealt with it a different way, but noo she just had to go and _kiss him_.

She had been so lost in her thoughts that she had not heard a word of anything else he had just said

"Earth to Granger! I told you to go get me my robes!" he said waving a hand in front of her face.

She was just about to retort telling him to go get his own robes and that she wasn't his slave, when she remembered that she _was_ his slave. And she had this strange impulse to listen to him, she cringed again.

"Can't you see I'm brushing?" she asked him annoyed.

"Can't you see that I don't care?" She didn't reply "Go get them or I'll post up the pictures"

So Hermione with toothpaste in her mouth and fuming when and got him his robes. She re-entered the bathroom and threw them at Malfoy. She then stomped over to the sink and spat out the foam in her mouth.

"Not _these_ robes! He said exasperatedly "My _other_ robes" of course it didn't matter which robes he was wearing but he wanted to annoy Hermione. Hermione snatched the robes away from him and stomped out of the bathroom again. She went to his closet, threw in the robes and got out another pair. Normally Hermione was a really neat person and throwing clothes into a closet wasn't really neat but right now, she really didn't care. She stuffed the robes into Malfoy hands roughly and turned back to the sink while Malfoy raised his eyebrows.

"Someone's touchy today" then he turned and went into the room to change. _He was going there anyway! Why couldn't he get his fricken' robes himself? And why do I WANT to listen to him?!? _She thought furiously.

She finished brushing, locked both the doors, and got into the shower. Her shower had to be cut short however when she realized what time it was. She reached for her own robes before remembering that in her anger she hadn't thought to bring her robes. She groaned in frustration._ Can this day get any worse?_ She thought sourly. She rapped a towel tightly around her and opened the door hoping that Malfoy would have left. No such luck.

He looked at her and smirked. "Is that outfit for me Granger? I told you not get too attached to me. I would hate to break your heart."

"Well sorry to break your heart…" she said sarcastically "…but I unfortunately I forgot my robes in my room and I'm hardly going to go class naked."

"A likely story. I bet you did it on purpose"

"What do you want to bet?" she asked reaching her closet. She grabbed her robes and locked herself into the bathroom again. After she had changed, she rushed into her room again to find Malfoy was still there.

"What do you want ferret?" she asked him irritably.

"I'm waiting for you Granger"

"Ya and why are you doing that?"

"Cause I feel like it. Now if you don't hurry up, we're going to miss breakfast." She ignored him and left the room. She rushed into the great hall and a hushed silence fell. Then everyone started to talk at once. She looked around the hall confused and walked to the Gryffindor table and went straight to Ginny.

"Ginny? What's going on?" Ginny glanced around nervously and said

"Ummm…you had better come with me" Hermione grabbed Ginny's arm and dragged her out of the hall.

"What's going on?" she asked Ginny. Ginny didn't answer but pulled something out of her pocket. Hermione took it and looked at it. Her face turned red with fury. It was a picture of Hermione in a towel standing in the washroom.

"This was found in all of the common rooms"

"WHAT?!?" Hermione shrieked so load that it was heard in the great hall.

"I WILL KILL HIM!!!" She ran back into the great hall and went straight to the Slytherin table. Malfoy's head was easily visible and she marched over to him and he turned around.

"What do you want Granger?" she slapped him and he put a hand up to his cheek now angrier than her. Everyone was now staring at them but Hermione didn't really care. Malfoy stood up and being taller than Hermione looked even more intimidating.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!?" he yelled at her.

"FOR BEING A STUPID, FUCKIN', LYING IDIOT! THAT'S WHAT!" she yelled back now even angrier. He took her arm and dragged her out of the hall. He released her when they got to the entrance hall and she started yelling at him again. Then he did something that surprised Hermione. He kissed her. She pulled away from him and shouted:

"What the hell was _that_ for?"

"It was to get you to shut up. Now listen to me." He hissed "I may have put out that picture but you still have no right to slap me." He was holding her against the wall with one arm on either side of her head and frankly, it was terrifying because she could see his anger in his eyes.

"You know I could just go and post the rest of the photos. And I don't get why you're so mad. It was the best photo and it would probably boost your popularity, if you had any popularity at all" he sneered. Hermione started yelling again.

"You mean it's going to ruin my whole reputation!"

"What reputation? Your reputation for being a book worm? That needed to be destroyed." He sneered at her again and then he walked back into the great hall like nothing had happened. Tears started to fall down Hermione's cheeks and she fled to the heads common room. (Not a very safe place if she wanted to avoid Draco). She ran up the stairs and threw herself onto her bed. She skipped her first lesson because she was crying so much. After a while her tears stopped and she became furious at herself. _I can't let Malfoy make me cry! He's a Slytherin and I'm a Gryffindor. I'm braver than him. I will not let him bring me to my knees! _

.


End file.
